


The last day of summer

by Hill_Was_My_First_Name



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hill_Was_My_First_Name/pseuds/Hill_Was_My_First_Name
Summary: This is your last night on Earth





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never submitted anything before, go easy on me...

  
He said it was just an accident.

I believed him at first. Or... I wanted to believe him.

But as hours stretched into days, I knew there had to be purpose behind my bindings. I'd reasoned with him. I tried to bargain with him. Threatened him. Cried, begged, screamed... I used his name.

'Lawrence.'

I saw that in a movie once. "Use their name, it makes the situation more personal and real to them."

I laughed bitterly to myself. Yes, appeal to their sense of humanity. Thank you movie, what perfect advice for dealing with a psychopath.

I rubbed my knees together. It's getting so cold and there's nothing else I can do. I'm getting weaker and it does nothing to warm me. He glances to me, the movement catching his attention.

I lay still. I've had enough of his attention.

I was trying to escape attention that night too, two days ago. The stresses of my complicated, overwhelming, ...normal and pleasant.... life, just too much for me at the time. I needed a walk. Fresh air. I needed to wander down the old bike path in the trees just on the edge of the city near my home.

I'd done it dozens of times. Almost always at night. Sometimes friends would tell me that they worried. "You know you shouldn't go out alone at night, at least take your phone!" I scoffed at them. Don't you know what I'm trying to escape? Of course I'm not going to take my phone...

The cooling air on my bare limbs and the bed of dead leaves that had long adjusted to my body temperature were the least of my punishment.

 _Of course I'm not going to take my phone_.

He'd told me that he'd seen me before. Naively, I thought at first "Oh, I guess he must also like the bike path at night." Before realizing that I'd never once seen or heard him. How many times had he watched me? How was he so quiet? I used to think no one would have the patience.

I turned my tired head to see him again. Leaning against the rough trunk of a large tree, he was still there. Completely motionless, lit dimly by the moon, he was like a secret predator ready to pounce.

But he never did.

He never did anything. I tugged lightly on the scratchy yellow rope that secured me to the dirt with camping spikes. He ate and slept as much as I did.

I even longed for the violence he showed me when he first put me here. It was short, he appeared from behind a tree and grabbed my head, slamming it against the trunk next to me. It was swift and purposeful, meant to knock me out. I woke dazed with a headache as he was dragging me roughly behind him through the underbrush. All I knew was that it was far enough from the path that my screams only fell on his ears.

Anything but this... nothing.

Of course I asked him why. I screamed and sobbed it. He denied me the closure of knowing, the same way he denied me the basic freedom of moving around. I'd mulled it over for hours. Was it revenge? I wracked my brain trying to remember some imaginary past event where we might have crossed paths. Was it a joke? He'd never laughed, and each passing hour made that less likely. Could it just be plain cruelty...?

I looked at his face in the dark. My eyes had adjusted enough to see the same gentle expression he wore during the day. There wasn't enough light for me to see the color, but I knew if there was, that his pale blue eyes wouldn't carry a hint of malice.

I'd given up on asking. I was too cold and tired. My throat and eyes burned. I never realized how bad thirst could feel.

I stared up at the leaves above. They began to glint a pale pink of dawn as the wind disturbed their veil of black. I began to relax.

Are you dying?

The question arose in my mind. I wasn't sure if I'd thought it myself or if he'd said it.

The leaves were so pretty. I longed for the warmth of the sun, but I knew I wouldn't feel it again. Somehow, this realization didn't alarm me.

"It's the last day of summer."

He touched my chest lightly. When had he moved? I didn't even have the strength to hold on to curiosity any more.

All I had was acceptance.

"I love watching the leaves die."


End file.
